Myriad
Myriad, was one of the last drafts before J.C. McCrae started writing Worm. Closest draft to the final product yet with several missing elements and mixed around pieces. Myriad (2010) – Worm, second or third draft. Oh, man, did I ever write a lot of drafts of Worm, covering a lot of bases. Oh man, do they not feel right, rereading them. This is going to feel really redundant, but hey. I’ve alluded to this before, but I started off trying to emulate other serials, and I was writing too little (600-900 word entries), and it really hurts the flow. I was still finding a voice and an identity for characters at this point. Eight or nine drafts followed this over the months, as I searched for those voices, tried to figure out where to start my story, and struggled to find my stride. Then I started Worm. - Snippets: Before Worm Synopsis Taylor goes out in her bug costume ready to be a hero. But upon approaching a police barricade to speak with the SRT captain, is immediately labeled a villain and consequently assaulted by Glory Girl. Gets injured. Yeah She comes to at the Undersiders hideout, having been saved by the same group that was robbing the bank. Is introduced to her new teamates in turn, and eventually taken home by Amara who covers for her largely the same way she and Grue covered for Taylor after Bakuda's bombing spree. Tayor meets with Amara at Winslow and faces down another attempt to recruit her to the Undersiders. Taylor goes to Wards HQ to try and join them but descoveres a dark secret and decides to leave. Decides to join the Undersiders in full afterward, shares the events of getting her power over lunch. Taylor and Amara start to eat lunch together. They get into a discussion about their powers and how it alters their perceptions. Then they hear the endbringer sirens. Introduced Concepts *Taylor as main protagonist **Wanted to be a hero but ended up as a villain **Trigger event largely the same *Taylor is "a chapter into Book II of the Maggie Holt series"; Maggie Holt is a character in Pact, the story Wildbow wrote after Worm. The Maggie Holt series is also referenced in Worm proper by various characters. Groups *Faultline’s Crew *The Undersiders *[[Parahuman Response Team|'Super'human Response Team]] **Similar to the Parahuman Response Team as seen in Worm. *the Abbots **Taylor's family ** Danny and Anne-Rose unnamed, but alive and well *Asian Bad Boys **goes into more detail about their impact on the school *Two big gangs with no powered leadership - the Beaters (who wore green) and the Skels (who wore white) *The Minions, a group of Winslow students that hired themselves out to supervillains Characters Faultline’s Crew *Mentioned The Undersiders (unnamed) *Deduce - an early version of Tattletale, a student at Taylor's school. Gives her first name as Amara. *Bitch - more socially adroit yet still dismissive. Training to be a veterinarian older then the rest of the group. Her dog monstrosities include a chihuahua base. Gives Taylor an examination at the behest of Grue, after he pays of course. *Regent - largely the same as Canon, teasing attitude carried over though more lewd. *Grue - largely the same as Canon *Taylor Jane Abbot - dubbed Myraid by the press The Trio *As seen in Canon The Wards *Aegis - here female wearing a similar red costume but with a skirt and bare legs. *Clockblocker - unchanged *Shadow Stalker - Here her identity is revealed early by Myraid matching her body type to Sophia. New Wave *Glory Girl - largely the same as canon; described as wearing literal armor of some kind. *Laserdream *Shieldbearer Category:Drafts